1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio jacks, more particularly to a waterproof audio jack sealed by elastomeric material and method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the consumer electronics world, many electrical devices, such as cellular phones, MP3 players and miscellaneous portable audio devices require the use of external audio earphones or head phones in order to hear the media sound. By using these earphones or headphones, audio jack must be provided in the audio devices to electrically connect with an audio plug which the earphones or headphones are plugged into to transmit audio signals. The audio jack usually includes an insulative housing having a cavity for the audio plug being plugged into and a set of receiving slots communicating with the cavity, and a set of contacts received in the receiving slots and protruding into the cavity for contacting with the audio plug. The receiving slots are usually recessed from one or more surfaces of the insulative housing and communicate with the exterior so as to allow the contacts inserted into the receiving slots from the respective surfaces. Besides, the receiving slots communicate with the cavity so as to allow the contacts electrically connecting with the audio plug.
When the audio plug is inserted into the cavity, the audio plug would seal the audio jack to prevent rainwater or other water from entering into the cavity and inflowing into the receiving slots, then migrating into the inside of the audio device. However, when the audio plug is pulled out of the cavity and not used, the rainwater or other water easily enters into the cavity and inflows into the receiving slots around the contacts, then the water would migrate into inside of the audio device and can not leak out of the audio device immediately and easily, which can cause an electrical short circuit or other damages to delicate the audio device.
Hence, an improved audio jack is desired to overcome the above problems.